Sing Me A Love Story
by binnycanflyy
Summary: Kyo met her when he was away training and somehow he stole her heart. These are the songs that dictate the after effects of when he left the mountain. Song-fiction series. Kyo/OC


***Disclaimer:** This is a song-fic. I do not own Fruits Basket, only my OC - Mona Chichi. The song is property of Miku Hatsune - volcanoid. English translation credit goes to Katerinu2 from YouTube, if you want to listen to her version with English lyrics go to her channel [ .com/user/katerinu2?blend=1&ob=4 ] It's amazing.*****

**Melting**

_I'm melting, at the thought of you._

**

* * *

**

_'Beep, beep, beep beep!'_

My alarm clock screamed in my ear, the aggravating sound jolting me from my dreams and causing me to tumble out of my bed, landing with a thump on my hard wood floor. My mass of sheets had managed to tangle themselves around my legs and my I grimaced to myself at the harsh wakeup call this Monday morning.

I huffed to myself as I kicked away the fabric, escaping from its restraining clutches to get off the floor and shut off my clock. The ring echoed off the walls of the small room, accentuating the sound louder than what it actually was.

I had been having such a lovely dream about him and the old times. When we used to laugh and smile, I even missed his irritating teasing.

I angrily hit the dismiss button on top which ceased the noise, but I could still faintly hear the ring in my ears. I rubbed my eyes with my fists, yawning in the process before slumping my shoulders and checking the time.

"Crap!" I gasped, jumping to my feet and stripping myself of my nightwear. I yanked open my dresser drawers, plucking out the bits and pieces of my school uniform. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I chanted to no one in particular.

I looked at myself in the mirror, quickly inspecting the damage. All I really needed to do was put a brush through my hair, it was short now since he had left a year ago. Back then it was long and flowing, always getting in my way. So, when I moved into the city from being in hiding out in the mountains I cut it super short.

When I first came into the city, I wondered if I'd run into him again. I wondered if maybe he'd even notice me. He did say this was his hometown, I was hoping he'd ask about my new style or at least it'd be a good ice breaker.

I slid on my blue skirt and white tank top then forced my arms into the matching blue jacket. Quickly I shoved on my dark blue socks before fumbling with the tie around the jacket, finally giving up on this round I continued on. Slipping my feet into the traditional brown leather loafers, I brushed my hair furiously then stopped to examine myself in the mirror.

I noticed something missing, my bracelet he had given me. I searched for it on top of my unorganized dresser, finally finding it underneath a makeup case. Gliding the black and white beaded jewellery onto my right wrist I looked over my shoulder at the clock, cursing under my breath as I snatched my tan leather book bag beside the door and hurriedly rushing out.

My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the bright sun; the sky was blue with little white puffs of cloud becoming nothing but small wisps as the wind moved them across the heavens. People were hustling and bustling about on the streets, going to their jobs and students to school. The sounds of the busy streets filled my ears, as well as honking horns and a few cars coming to a squeaky halt.

'Today is going to be the day' I told myself, a smiled brightly to myself and passing people as I briskly walked to school. 'Today is going to be the day, that you see me' I confidently nodded, before noticing the time in a small antiques shop window and began running to my destination, I was always late.

* * *

I swiftly ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of my classroom, 1-D. Breathlessly I took a step inside just as the final bell rang, sighing in relief as I tried to regain my composure.

I looked over at him briefly, his bright orange hair sticking out like a sore thumb against all the other students. He looked to be frustrated with something, arms crossed over his chest and a pouty expression on his face.

I felt my legs begin to tingle and the 'oh-so-familiar' sensation of bone being replaced with jello returned, making my knees feel weak under my small frame and I sat down. 'C'mon Mona, just get the nerve to talk to him again' I chided myself, glancing at his tanned figure in my peripheral vision.

"Miss Chichi, would you kindly take your seat?" the teacher automatically asked nonchalantly. She had to repeat herself practically every day; it was a routine now so she didn't even have to look up to say it. It was just second nature. "Yes, Miss" I puffed, still trying to inhale more oxygen as I took my seat near the back.

As I began walking back I noticed that he looked over at me for a few moments, following my movements. When I sat down, I peeked over at him and our eyes met for a second. My cheeks burned shamefully as I looked down at my desk avoiding his fierce gaze.

'How will he ever know how I feel,' I thought 'If I never talk to him?' I scolded myself and as the class went on I couldn t stop reminiscing about the good old days.

* * *

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded, a frying pan held high in a vain attempt to fend off the intruder. "It's a mountain. I can come here if I want to. Is your name written on it?" he snarled defensively."But this is my property!" I exclaimed, pointing a free hand to the sign which stood beside him, signifying the beginning of my space._

_"You know Kyo, you're a pain in the ass" I giggled tossing a vegetable from my home grown garden at his head._ "_A leek, you just had to throw a damn leek! Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled, face turning red._

_My heart was beating wildly in my chest, why did it have to be this hard? Why was it this hard? I watched as he stared at the floor, not making another sound._ _"Why do you have to go?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice strong but failed miserably. "My training is done here, I have to go back to my hometown" his voice was monotone, eyes never lifting to look at me._

_"Will we meet again someday?" I asked, sniffling slightly as I felt my cheeks blush involuntarily. "Maybe" I felt the ball tighten in my throat and a few tears spilled over onto my cheeks, making my vision blurry._

_"Don't do that" he called, looking awkward and sad at the same time. He never really was all that good at comforting people let alone befriending someone._

_Automatically I felt my legs run at him and my arms open to embrace him. This could be the last time we ever saw one another. I didn't know how long I would have to hide out in the mountains before it was safe to return to civilization. By the time I get down there, he very well could have picked up and moved on._

_Just as I was about to wrap my arms around him, he quickly grabbed my forehead stopping me with one hand._ "_Don't" he cautioned, "It'll only make this-this thing harder" my heart went crazy in my chest, butterflies in my stomach and that's when I realized something as he was walking away. _

_His back turned to me as I stood on the steps of my front porch cottage that my heart; wasn t mine anymore, it was his. My legs gave out from beneath me for the first time in my life._

_

* * *

_

The day past quickly, one second it's the beginning of a beautiful morning and the next it's a rainy, dreary afternoon. The clouds were gray and thick as a heavy summer rain pelted down on the city relentlessly, if I were to go out now in the freezing rain, I'd surely come down with a cold tomorrow.

I cursed the weatherman, I had checked previously the night before and it said it was going to be all sunny and breezy but I guess it was wrong. I should have seen this coming; he had been on a bad streak nearly all year.

'I could have grabbed an umbrella' I said to myself in a mumble, glancing up at the storm from underneath the overhang of the school s entrance. I bit my lip and played with my bracelet absentmindly trying to patiently wait for it to let up a bit.

There's a screech of metal from behind me and without looking I already knew it was the metal hinges on the door. "Sorry" I said, stepping out of the way.

It was a girl, she smiled up at me and shook her head. "Oh no, it s okay. It was my fault really!" she politely declined my apology before sighing and turning on her heel. "I've got to get to work, sorry!"she grinned at me before opening up her umbrella and running out into the ran underneath it until she was out of sight.

'She was with him,' I thought 'She is always with him' I frowned to myself and my grip tightened on the bracelet. 'Is she his girlfriend?'

I felt a stir of jealousy built up inside me, making me fume with frustration. I was about to let out a very colourful word when the familiar screech met my ears again. I looked over to see him walking out of the school, a sour expression on his face.

He looked up at the sky with a sigh and began unfolding his umbrella. Courage welled up inside me as I mentally coached myself, this was the perfect moment.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I called out, he looked over at me jadedly. Seemingly noted I had no protection from the down pour of rain and contemplated for a second.

"I guess you can" he held the umbrella up high and I rushed over underneath it with him quickly. I could feel my face growing hot and had to concentrate on my breathing as we began to walk down the few steps and off of the school's property.

We were squished so close underneath that one umbrella, every once and a while our hands would brush against one another and my fingers would tremble. I couldn t believe how hot everything was now as my heart raced faster and faster within my body.

"You live just down the street right?" he asked, in a tired voice. "Y-yes" I stuttered as I could feel his breath against my warm cheek.

'Start a conversation' I told myself, but everything in my mind was in a haze of excitement and adrenaline. 'I don't know what to say, I don't know...' I panicked mentally, my eyes wandering over to him, he seemed so calm. He didn't care at all. But still...

'Oh God please, make this moment last a little longer' I could feel wetness begin to swell up in my eyes as we had suddenly, 'oh-so-quickly' reached my home. It was an apartment building, slightly rundown and home to mostly the elderly.

My legs nearly gave out on me once again and I had to plead with them to stay up right. It was time to say goodbye. His vibrant hair made me smile, how I could so easily remember running my fingers through it to jokingly give him a hard time. His crimson eyes met with mine and he just stared at me for a moment.

'Will anything like this ever happen between us again? Or will we just keep doing this song and dance? Will I always have to just admire him from afar?'

"Here" he stated, shaking his head of thoughts and shrugged absentmindly. "T-thank you" I murmured softly, I never used to be this quiet around him before.

"Well, bye" he turned around and began walking away. I thought I heard him mumble something like, 'She looks like that damn girl' but it confused me so I brushed it aside.

But still, as I watched him walk away, the soft rain hitting my face with its coolness and again my legs feel like they re melting. I want us to be together, even just as friends like we used to be. But he made it very clear when he pushed me away when he left a year ago and most certainly now, when he doesn t even speak to me let alone look at me that he wants nothing to do with me in that way. I had ruined everything when I had tried to hug him that day. My chest hurts and I recognize it as an I miss you pain. I never wanted to say good-bye in the first place, never mind now. My bangs are wet and matted against my forehead now as I stare after him.

I hope and wish and dream and pray for the day when he ll come up to me and say that he loves me just has much as I know I love him. But that s in my dreams. I sighed, now thoroughly drenched to the bone and shivering slightly. Reluctantly I went into the apartment complex, hiding invisible tears of a relationship that could never be.

* * *

But if only I had listened closer would I have heard the faint, "I hate how much she looks like that damn girl. Why does the world have to be such a bastard as to show me someone who reminds me so god damn much of that girl, that stupid girl?"

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he cursed, his legs shaking at the thought of the long haired, blue-eyed girl. His heart trembled as his legs felt like they were melting into the pavement.

"I'd eat leeks for her..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay so, when I uploaded this from notepad it was missing quotations (") and apostrophes (') so I had to read through it and put them back in. I think I got them all, but I'm not 100% sure. So, as usual if you see any spelling and grammar mistakes especially missing quotations and/or apostrophes - please let me know!

Also, I am thinking I might make a small series about this couple. Please let me know YOUR feedback! On a previous lemon one-shot of mine involving Sai, many people viewed it and put it in their favourites but I only got ONE review. Guys, I don't know what you like, you have to tell me! )': Anyways, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed my material.


End file.
